


security

by bazarova



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 14:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazarova/pseuds/bazarova
Summary: Слова “ревность” в их личном словаре не было. Быть не могло и не должно.





	security

Джексон придавливает Джебома к кровати. Он неловко заползает на него, цепляясь ногой за покрывало и покачиваясь, и устраивается на бёдрах. Джебом глухо хихикает, глядя на его манёвры, притягивает к себе за одну из цепочек, болтающихся перед глазами, и запускает руку во влажные после душа волосы на его затылке. Джексон мягко касается его губами, пробует языком самый уголок, потом легко прикусывает и лижет, просясь внутрь. Джебом не может удержаться — прихватывает его солёный и скользкий язык зубами, и Джексон возмущенно мычит сначала, а потом коротко смеётся и настойчиво давит большим пальцем Джебому на подбородок, заставляя открыть рот.

Поцелуй имеет вкус еще не выветрившегося американского пива, которым они отмечают ночью все вместе их первый удачный концерт. Местное пиво Джебому так и не нравится, а вот поцелуй — очень даже. Он мокрый, горячий и настойчивый. Они сталкиваются языками, трогают друг друга и делят территорию, Джексон жарко вздыхает и урчит довольно. Он ёрзает, трётся, и даже сквозь два слоя ткани чувствуется, что он уже возбужденный.

Джебом, не отстраняясь, тянет к Джексону руки, стискивает его задницу сквозь штаны и подаётся бёдрами вверх. Джексон вздыхает еще раз, разрывает поцелуй и проводит колючим от пробивающейся щетины подбородком Джебому по щеке.

— Блин, — хрипит он и чмокает его чуть ниже уха, — нужно делать это чаще. Это ненормально, что я уже готов кончить, мне же давно не шестнадцать, стыд-то какой.

Джебом с ним согласен: и насчет — готов кончить, и насчёт — нужно чаще, но вместо того, чтобы озвучивать очевидное, сипит:

— Ну, извините, следовало тщательнее выбирать профессию.

Джексон хмыкает над ним и приподнимается немного, помогая Джебому стащить с него штаны вместе с трусами. Красными. Джебома так и подмывает спросить: это уже новая партия или всё остатки маминого подарка, но отвлекается, потому что Джексон, не прекращая о него тереться, задирает на нём майку и присвистывает:

— Я требую, чтобы на следующем концерте ты тоже посветил хотя бы немного торсом, не дело прятать такую красоту.

И восторженно визжит, пародируя фанаток, проводя раскрытой ладонью по темным волоскам, выбивающимся из-за края ремня.

Пока Джебом возится и изворачивается, пытаясь приспустить свои художественно разодранные джинсы и не раздавить попавший под бок неплотно закрученный тюбик смазки, Джексон мешается. Он всё елозит по нему и тяжело дышит, трогает и прикладывается своим мокрым ртом. Джебому не нравится, когда тот так суетится, он хмурится, облизывает коротко губы и обхватывает Джексона за лицо, проводит пальцами по чужим шершавым щекам, по темным полосам над верхней губой и утыкается ему кончиком носа в нос.

— Ты не поверишь, но у нас есть часов двадцать до того, как нас куда-то опять повезут.

Джексон моргает, расплывается в улыбке и, наконец, расслабляется, а потом опять лезет целоваться. Тягуче, медленно и сладко. Он придвигается к нему ближе, Джебом дёргается из-за давления на член и подтягивает Джексона за ноги так, чтобы он случайно не прижал ему ничего жизненно важного. Член ложится ровно между чужих ягодиц и Джексон, заведя руку назад, обхватывает его ладонью и проводит пару раз сверху вниз, размазывая выступившую смазку. Джебом отзывается на прикосновение коротким стоном, а потом тоже тянется к чужому члену. Обводит пальцем влажную головку и растирает новую выступившую каплю, Джексон глубоко дышит носом и непроизвольно толкается в кулак. Он укладывается грудью на грудь и прячет лицо в изгибе шеи Джебома, вдрагивает на каждое движение его пальцев и жарко прикусывает ему то ключицу, то плечо.

Джебом свободной рукой гладит его по волосам, освещенным лучами утреннего солнца из неплотно зашторенного окна, и массирует легко затылок, зная, что это нравится Джексону.

Он всхлипывает ему в шею еще раз и что-то невнятно спрашивает, Джебом бодает его несильно в висок и говорит:

— Не понял.

Джексон садится, зачесывает пятернёй волосы со лба и трёт раскрасневшееся лицо. Глаза у него дурные.

— Презервативы, спрашиваю, есть?

Джебом вскидывает брови, глядя на него снизу, и растерянно произносит:

— По-моему, нет.

И добавляет очень тупо и очень честно:

— Не пользуюсь.

— Не понял, — повторяет за ним Джексон, — в смысле —”Не пользуюсь”? Проблем себе ищешь?

Джебом накрывает глаза сгибом локтя и выдыхает озадаченно:

— Прекрати нести чушь… Просто, ну, они мне не нужны? Я всё равно ни с кем…

Джексон склонятся над ним, упершись ладонью в постель:

— Вообще нет? Никогда? Ты что?..

Джебом отнимает руку от лица и сталкивается с удивлённым взглядом напротив.

— Да, — кивает он, а затем, осознав суть вопроса, быстро исправляется, — нет! То есть, нет, конечно. Блин… — он чертыхается и хмыкает, проводя Джексону по бедру, — ты же сам знаешь, что “нет”, что за вопросы.

— Ну, мало ли, — он небрежно убирает упавшую Джебому на глаз прядь волос, — вдруг наврал.

Джебом проводит Джексону по спине, задерживается на изгибе поясницы, двигается ниже и снова сжимает.

— Некогда сейчас, да и не с кем, — Джексон согласно угукает и опять его целует, — а зачем тебе презервативы?

Тот хихикает ему в губы и иронично произносит:

— Хотел предложить тебе налить в них воды и покидать с балкона в прохожих, — выдерживает паузу и, заметив его недоумевающий взгляд, выдыхает, — Господи, Джебом, для чего нужны презервативы?! Хотел потрахаться уже нормально… — прикусывает ему мочку уха, — точно нет?

Джебом кивает, мол, да, точно нет. Он, если честно, вообще не помнит, когда они ему были нужны последний раз, потому что правда некогда, и правда не с кем. А чтобы расслабиться с Джексоном до, после или во время концерта презервативы не нужны вовсе.

А теперь вдруг…

Что это еще за “потрахаться нормально”?!

— Может, у меня есть…

Джексон скатывается с него и уносится куда-то к куче из полуразобранных чемоданов, сверкая голой задницей. Вся эта ситуация кажется Джебому нелепой, но абсолютно не удивительной, потому что… У них вообще ничего никогда не происходит по-человечески.

Джексон возвращается быстро, победно сжимая в кулаке шуршащую упаковку. Он швыряет добычу на кровать, а следом забирается сам, снова устраиваясь поверх бёдер Джебома.

— Только срок годности не проверить…

Джебом рассматривает блестящий квадратик в его руках и выдавливает из себя:

— Слушай... Может, лучше, как обычно?..

— Я сам, — Джексон зубами отрывает шелестящий уголок, — расслабься. Я уже пробовал.

Это его “расслабься” действует ровно наоборот, заставляя только сильнее напрячься. А свои эмоции на “я уже пробовал” Джебом сейчас анализировать не хочет вовсе.

Джексон над ним хмурится, пока кое-как вытаскивает скользкую резинку из фольги, а потом на коленях подползает поближе. Джебом не может оторвать от его лица взгляд, следит за языком, постоянно проходящим по губам, за подвижными бровями и подрагивающим кончиком носа. Он чувствует, как Джексон обхватывает его член ладонью, проводит пару раз по нему и пытается раскатать презерватив. Джебом опускает глаза вниз и начинает ржать, потому что:

— Другой стороной…

Джексон замирает на секунду, послушно переворачивает, натягивает на него резинку и только после этого его начинает сотрясать рвущийся наружу смех. Джексон падает на него сверху, упирается мокрым от пота лбом ему в плечо и оглушающе вопит.

— Чёрт, точно нужно заниматься этим чаще…

Джебом тоже всё смеётся. Кусая губы, он обнимает Джексона и треплет его ободряюще по волосам до тех пор, пока тот не приподнимается над ним на вытянутых руках. Он смотрит на него задумчиво, целует в скулу, словно извиняясь на оплошность, и садится, вытащив откуда-то из-под сбившегося покрывала смазку. Смазка, как обычно, пачкает всё подряд, пока Джексон выдавливает её себе на пальцы, она упруго капает Джебому на живот, заставляя его судорожно дернуться, но он не обращает на это внимания, он даже не пытается стереть её с кожи, потому что едва не в ужасе наблюдает за тем, как Джексон, изогнувшись, размазывает её ему по члену, а потом быстро растирает остатки себе между ягодиц.

Потому что Джебом до последнего надеется, что тот снова глупо пошутил.

— Эй, — хрипит Джексон, глядя на него из-под чёлки, — если кончишь слишком быстро, тебе придётся мне отсосать, — и добавляет чуть слышно, — не зря же рот у тебя такой большой…

Джебом задыхается то ли от возмущения, то ли от горячей волны возбуждения, зажмуривается и хлёстко бьёт Джексона по напряжённому бедру.

— Если ты продолжишь говорить такие вещи, я кончу прямо сейчас.

Тот фырчит, приподнимается, и, перехватив поудобнее член Джебома, направляет его в себя, закусывает губу и сосредоточенно опускается. Член упирается в скользкий от смазки вход, трётся о него и не сразу протискивается внутрь.

Джексон запрокидывает голову и жарко выдыхает, когда опускается до конца. Джебом завороженно наблюдает за тем, как подрагивают его крепкие мышцы пресса, как ходит под кожей острый кадык, и даже вдохнуть не может.

Потому что ощущений слишком много, эмоций слишком много, всего слишком много.

Он гладит его по бедрам, сжимает их сильно, и ведёт выше ладонями, гладит немного раздражённую от бритья кожу в паху и обхватывает чужой член. Ему ужасно хочется толкнуться, податься вверх, хоть немного двинуться глубже, туда, где так тесно и так жарко.

— Блядь… — хрипит Джексон и немного приподнимается, ошарашенно морщится и снова замирает.

— Нормально? — спрашивает Джебом, шумно сглотнув, а Джексон, приоткрыв глаза, утвердительно моргает и начинает медленно двигаться. На каждое новое движение он тяжело и шумно выдыхает, Джебом боится, что и правда сейчас же кончит, и лихорадочно пытается подумать о чем-нибудь глупом и противном, чтобы отвлечься, но в голову не идёт ничего подходящего.

Он закусывает кулак и коротко стонет, когда Джексон особо резко сжимается и опускается с громким влажным шлепком. Джебом тянется руками к нему, хватает за предплечье и заставляет наклониться к себе, а потом стискивает его ладонями поперёк поясницы и, всё-таки, рискует двинуться ему навстречу.

Получается очень хорошо, получается замечательно и до искр перед глазами, Джексон лезет снова целоваться, им неудобно, они по-дурацки бьются носами, но всё равно продолжают тянуться друг к другу, не прекращая движения и сдавленно постанывая вполголоса по привычке, будто могут кого-то потревожить.

Оргазм всё равно настигает его быстрее, чем хотелось бы, удовольствие обрушивается на него волной, придавливает к кровати и совсем лишает воздуха в легких. Джебом с силой вцепляется Джексону в ягодицы и натягивает его до упора, не давая больше двигаться. Тот ждёт терпеливо, влажно касаясь его прикрытых век и скул, а потом, когда Джебом, наконец, отнимает от него руки, скатывается на свободное место на кровати и быстро и громко дрочит себе, крепко зажмурившись, пока не выплёскивается на пальцы и на итак перепачканный смазкой живот.

Он загнанно дышит, распрямляет, наверное, затёкшие ноги и произносит, смотря куда-то в потолок:

— Давно нужно было это сделать… Может, прыщей было бы меньше.

Молчит немного и добавляет:

— Круто вышло, нужно будет повторить как-нибудь.

Джебом, всё еще оглушенный, заторможено кивает и неаккуратно стягивает презерватив, затягивает его узлом и ищет, куда бы выкинуть. Но вместо урны находит повод сбежать.

В ванной он долго стоит над раковиной, глядя на льющуюся воду. Умывается, подставляет голову под кран, а потом, плюнув, залезает в душевую кабину. Ему не хочется даже думать о том, чтобы на грязное потное тело натягивать одежду и идти к себе.

Еще очень не хочется думать о “Я уже пробовал” Джексона и своих чувствах из-за этого. Потому что ему, Джебому, не должно быть до этого никакого дела, они много чего пробовали и много с кем за столько лет, и это никогда не было проблемой. Слова “ревность” в их личном словаре не было. Быть не могло и не должно.

Джебом выходит из душа, замотанный в белое полотенце, он решительно натягивает камуфляжные джинсы, бессовестно утащенные из реквизита, бесится, когда они липнут к влажной коже и старается не смотреть на сонного Джексона, растянувшегося поперёк кровати. Он, видимо, в душ не собирается, удовлетворившись распотрошенной пачкой влажных салфеток.

— Да брось ты их, — хрипит он, — ночуй тут, — бросает взгляд на яркое солнце за шторами и исправляется, — оставайся спать у меня.

“Спать вместе” они тоже не практикуют со времён соседства в общаге, и от этого тоже странно, это тоже кажется чем-то неправильным и к ним никак не применимым.

— Ты не выспишься со мной, — Джебом оглядывается в поисках своей майки, — я храплю.

— Я тоже храплю, будет дуэт, — Джексон смеётся и пытается незаметно затолкать майку под кровать, — оставайся.

Смотрит на него долго, переворачивается на живот, заворачиваясь в простыню, и спрашивает в лоб:

— А ты не ревнуешь? Давно хотел спросить.

Джебом сглатывает и отворачивается, направляясь к кедам, раз уж майку он, видимо, так здесь и оставит.

— Не думаю, — отвечает неуверенно, — что у меня есть право на это.

— Понятно.

Джебом возится со шнурками, путается в них из-за дрожащих рук и пальцев.

— А я ревную, — раздается позади, — кажется. Понимаю, что не должен, но… Блин…

Шнурок рвётся, и Джебом, глядя на оторванный конец, тоже говорит:

— Блин.

Он садится на пол в одном кеде, крутится на заднице обратно в сторону кровати и замирает, вытянув ноги.

— Стрёмно, да?

Джексон чешет мизинцем бровь и морщится:

— Есть немного.

— Обсудим? — Джебом, привыкший всё разруливать долгими разговорами, предлагает это даже толком не подумав. Опять по привычке.

— Давай встречаться, — выпаливает Джексон. Джебом снова думает о чужих глупых шутках, но, кажется, это тоже не шутка, потому что взгляд, направленный на него острый и серьёзный, ждущий ответа.

— Зачем? Хочешь ходить на свидания, держаться за руки и вместе смотреть вечерами сериалы на Нетфликс? Всё это не очень вяжется с нашим графиком.

— Мы и так везде ходим вместе и держимся за руки, — Джексон укладывается подбородком на свой локоть, — с сериалами, правда, не складывается, но можем вместе посмотреть последнюю “Историю игрушек”.

Джебом рассматривает свои наполовину обутые ступни, шевелит пальцами на левой и поджимает её под себя.

— Можем посмотреть.

— Я хочу уже хоть что-то стабильное в своей жизни, — медленно произносит Джексон.

— Ты же купил себе кактус, — пытается как-то разрядить атмосферу Джебом, но, судя по выражению лица Джексона, шутка выходит неудачной и неуместной.

— Хочу иметь право на ревность, раз уж всё равно её испытываю.

— Я тоже, — глухо роняет Джебом, уставившись в свои коленки, проглядывающие через дырки джинс.

— М?

— Тоже испытываю ревность, — стонет Джебом и валится боком на пол, закрывая лицо руками, — дерьмо полное…

— Ну, так, давай встречаться, — еще раз говорит Джексон, — ничего же не поменяется. У нас всё равно никого нет кроме друг друга. И… Это классно, когда знаешь, что твоего возвращения кто-то ждёт. Кто-то, к кому хочется вернуться.

— А тебе хочется?

Джексон утвердительно моргает.

Джебом, всё также неудобно лежа на полу, несмело улыбается:

— И я тебя всегда жду.


End file.
